


if tonight ever makes a difference

by bluebowtie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friends with Feelings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Liam, Tour AU, Zayn is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebowtie/pseuds/bluebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know exactly when they got this far into the night but he did know that this wasn't the first time that this has happened between them. Every time Louis managed to get Liam really drunk they somehow ended their night together in one of their beds. </p><p>Even if he woke up hung over and forgetful of the night's events, all Liam had to do was look over at the sleeping body next to him and remember that he had some pretty amazing and sloppy sex with his best friend. </p><p>Or Liam and Louis get drunk and have sex but it's not just that to Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer(s): This piece was inspired from the pictures/vines of LiLo drunk this past week. Did my eyes evilly deceive me or was Liam holding onto Louis from around his waist? 
> 
> The title comes fro, the song "Vegas Skies" by The Cab, which I do not own. 
> 
> Also, this is an AU so Eleanor and Sophia don't exist as their girlfriends. Sorry, ladies. I couldn't write Liam and Louis as cheaters. I do not own any of these characters.
> 
> One more thing then I promise I'll stop rambling, my initial idea for this was supposed to be a simple porn without plot but then it somehow turned into something with feelings. I can never deny Liam his feelings. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine and I will get around to fixing them as soon as I can! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Liam didn't exactly remember at what point of the night was the turning point between him and Louis. The two boys had gone out because they didn't want to spend another night held up in their hotel rooms. Sure, they could easily spend it together but they wanted to be together outside of their holding cells. They also wanted to enjoy the fact that the next morning was one of their days off, so that meant they could wake up into the afternoon and hung over if they chose to. 

It was Louis who was the one that brought out this side of Liam. When the band first formed Louis always wanted to bring Liam out of his shell. He had gone about it the wrong way at first, basically just being an utter annoyance to Liam and just picking on him because Liam made it easy. He just allowed Louis to get it out of his system. Little to Liam's awareness, being a bother was never going to just leave Louis' system. Louis actually grew to enjoy getting into Liam's space, even when the other boy became uncomfortable with it. Liam just needed to learn to put up with Louis because he wasn't going to leave him. 

Drinking was something that Liam had done with caution until his 18 birthday and Louis demanded that he used his privilege of being legal to drink in his home country to good use. Louis, who had already been drinking plenty, was hung around Liam for most of his birthday, slurring into his ear about how much fun he was having and that he wished Liam could have just the same amount of fun. It was his birthday and his right to have a reckless night. As much as Liam tried to get Louis to control himself and calm down, he couldn't seem to resist the way it felt to have Louis all over him and his warm breath, though laced with alcohol, hitting against the skin of his cheek and the shell of his ear. His voice was pleading with Liam so he eventually obliged to it. 

Many drunken nights out with Louis later, and the two made a thing of it. They were well enough acquainted with one another and Liam could easily call Louis his best friend now. It wasn't all of the antics that finally brought Liam to the conclusion that life without Louis would be an absolute bore but it was seeing a side to Louis that he hadn't seen at first, mainly because Louis barely showed it to anyone. Louis was actually a person that would be there for anyone if they needed him. Maybe that was why he stuck around Liam for so long. The blue-eyed boy had a feeling that Liam was going to need him or something. When Liam and Danielle broke up for the final time. Louis was the one he found himself going to for comfort, something he swore Louis didn't possess. Louis let him into his hotel room that night and just let Liam be the one to endlessly talk for once. He deeply confided in Louis about his relationship with her and Louis just listened, and even held Liam in for a long warm hug, telling Liam that he was going to be okay. 

He was okay, until he started having stronger than friendship feelings for Louis. It was after all the talking about his failed relationship with a girl he thought could have been the one for him. Louis suggested that they should go out and get a few drink, also adding that he was allowed to have some fun now and he couldn't if he was depressing himself over something as normal as a breakup - one that was actually mutual. Liam agreed and the two shared a table in the corner of a crowded sports bar, ordering drinks and appetizer until all they wanted to do was drink and laugh with each other. As Liam's face was flushed red from the mix of alcohol and laughing, Louis was able to make him laugh harder by telling Liam that he looked so much better this way than they boy who sadly knocked onto his door just hours ago. Liam wanted to pause and really stare at Louis' face, wanting to believe that there was some meaning behind Louis' words but Liam knew that Louis didn't care about him in the same way. 

The escalation from going out drinking with his best friend to going out drinking and then having sex with his best friend started during their last tour. It was after their grand night in San Siro, the one where Harry told the entire stadium that he'd do Niall if he was a girl for a day. In the rushed car rides back to their hotel rooms, Louis held his hand onto Liam's shoulder and told him if he were a girl, he'd probably due to him. It made Liam freeze up and the Louis laughed like it was some sort of joke. Liam wanted to drink the part of him away that felt like Louis actually meant it seriously. He did. They both did. It was back in Liam's hotel room that the boys were still running high off of the energy from their concert. When Liam mixed all of that with alcohol he felt pretty damn brave to do something, something brave that he drunkenly and stupidly thought Louis would approve of. 

Liam crawled over to Louis on the other side of the bed, placing both of his hands onto either side of Louis' legs as he was trying to find something to watch on TV, and licked his lips as he locked eyes with Louis. Louis sent him a sly smile as he let out a chuckle, placing the remote down and lifting his hand to comb it through Liam's hair. He greeted Liam with a flirtatious 'hello', at least that's what Liam's brain interpreted it as. That's all it took for Liam to go for it. He leaned in and placed his lips onto Louis', not scared for a second that the other boy would push him off and never want to speak to him again. There was some fear when Liam felt Louis' hands grip his shoulders but that washed away when Louis' lips began to move against his with a low groan rumbling in his throat. 

That kiss led to the first time Liam and Louis had sex.

With that memory still in his mind, his head hurting from another of those nights, Liam stumbled behind Louis as the elevator doors opened, releasing them into the chaos of screaming girls, flashing lights, and crowding that actually made him wish he was in his hotel room. The boys followed the bodyguards and Louis shouted over to the girls that wanted to get pictures with them. Liam's vision was definitely blurred and uneven so he found himself clutching onto Louis, who was in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist when they were crushed against to a wall and loud voices pierced Liam's ears. He wanted all of that to go away so, for now, he looked down to the ground and rested his forehead against the back of Louis' heated neck. 

He mumbled to himself as he felt another body close to his own, not the one that belonged to his best friend. Liam squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the security shouting to their fans to move out of their way.

"Night ladies! Sorry we can't stay!" Louis shouted, which was followed by drunken obnoxious shouts that Liam could just pinch him for.

They eventually made it back to their rooms safely. Both boys managed to stumble over their own feet. Luckily, they had people there to lead them and made sure they could keep their balance. The last thing the boys cared to wake up to in the morning were the articles written about them being so smashed and careless that they were labeled as "out of control". They were just being boys in their twenties. All that was different was the fact that there were boys in One Direction. Security made sure they were closed inside before they let the boys be.

"S' good night." Louis said once the door was closed behind them, his voice still adding to the ringing in Liam's ear.

"Mm, shut up." Liam grumbled, his arms still around Louis as he inhaled and exhaled a few deep breaths. He managed to take in the scent of Louis, making him pull Louis' body closer to his own. It was just the warmth he needed and one that the alcohol couldn't give to him. 

"I know what you're thinking." Louis said as his breath hitched from the hot and slick feeling of Liam's lips leaving open-mouthed kisses along the back of his neck.

"And what's that exactly?" Liam breathed out his coy question before his lips latched back onto Louis' skin, loving the feeling of his tongue against Louis' skin and the fact that the roles reversed during sex, so Liam was going to be the one in control instead of Louis. 

"You know exactly what." Louis stated as he shook his head, looking down at his hands once they covered over Liam's. He slipped his fingers through the other boy's tight grip. 

Liam hummed his reply as his mouth moved over to his shoulder, taking the material of Louis' shirt between his teeth before he bit Louis' shoulder playfully. He paused once Louis slipped his fingers through his, shaking off the feeling that Louis could possibly want more than just sex. Louis didn't want him like that so he had to push through that so he could just let go, which was something Louis was able to teach him to do very well. 

He moved his hands to Louis' hips, making their fingers lose contact with one another's. His thumbs rubbed deep circles into his skin and his fingers were able to dip into the bones of his hip as he pulled Louis closer to him so he could start moving his own hips against Louis' ass, his tongue swiping over his lips as he felt his arousal start to hit him, his cock becoming harder as his hips rolled over Louis' ass. He paused again, letting his body press his erection against Louis. He brought his mouth forward and kissed him sloppily behind his ear.

A low moan emitted from Louis' lips, sounding pleased with the feeling of Liam behind him. "You gonna fuck me, Liam?" He asked, his tone already knowing Liam's answer. He rolled his own hips back, brushing his ass against the strain in Liam's pants. His hands came back and ran down against the sides of Liam's legs. "I wish I could have danced like this against you when we went to that club over our break."

It was Liam's turn to groan, not just from the feeling of having Louis pushed back against him in his own sly way but also from hearing his words. he remembered that night and found himself wanting the same. Maybe if they weren't so well-known, they could have - but it would only have happened if they weren't drunk. There was no way Louis would possibly want to dance like that when he was sober, not like how Liam would have. 

Liam released his hold on Louis and let out a few heavy breaths as Louis turned around to face him, whose eyes thickened over with a hazy look as they traveled along Liam's torso, which led to Louis stepping forward and taking Liam's face between his hands, pressing his lips against Liam's roughly. Liam's hands went back to Louis' hips as he stepped his foot between Louis' stance. his head titling slightly as his lips moved just as desperate as Louis, feeling them slip over his own as his tongue pushed past his lips to swipe alongside Louis' before pulling it back. 

Louis' teeth sunk into Liam's lip as he pulled back, his breaths puffing against Liam's mouth, the mix of their drinks were the tastes left behind on their tongues. Louis kicked off his shoes and then pulled his shirt over his head in one quick motion, his hair a mess from the aftermath. Liam couldn't help but stare at how incredible his best friend looked right now in front of him. His tanned and inked skin lightened up some from spending a few months back under the British skies. His arms still held the muscles he watched Louis gain from when they worked out together.

"Stop," Liam breathed as he spotted Louis' fingers pop the button of his jeans open. He licked at his lips as he motioned for Louis to get into his bed. As Louis obeyed, he removed his shoes as quickly as he could, wishing that he had worn a simply pair to take off. He removed his jacket and then his shirt followed, being thrown carelessly onto the floor. 

He climbed into the bed, which Louis was already on, laying on his stomach and having turned his head off to one side. Whenever they hooked up like this, Liam often hand Louis on his stomach so he couldn't see his face. After all, this was drunken sex and Louis probably didn't want to see the true desire in Liam's eyes as he thrusted into Louis. Tonight, he wanted it to be different because it wasn't like Louis was going to remember this ever happening anyway. He never spoke of it in the mornings or any time after. 

His fingertips slowly ghosted over every bump in Louis' spine before Liam straddled Louis' leg, leaning down to leave a trail of slow kisses from the back of his neck and all the way down the dips of his spine until the elastic printed hem of his underwear showed. Liam's teeth bit at the material and let it snap back against Louis' skin. His eyes peered down over Louis ass before he sat back onto his heels, his teeth chewing at his lip as he reached down with his hand to give Louis' ass a firm squeeze, watching as the slightly older boy squirmed beneath him. 

"Don't spend all this time teasing me, Payne." Louis grumbled afterwards.

Liam shook his head before he told Louis to flip over. It wasn't that he was giving in to Louis' request. No, if he wanted this night to be different then he was going to keep on teasing Louis. He wanted to hear Louis beg him for him to make his strong feelings of arousal go away. Liam wanted to be the one to take any sort of pain away from Louis but he also wanted Louis to be the one to take the pain of his heart away, the one that held in secret feelings for the boy underneath him.

"Did you -" Liam started before he heard a small whimper leave Louis' lips as he told him, "top drawer".

He nodded his head and crawled up so his chest hovered over Louis' face, his hands reached to open the drawer so he could get the lube and a condom. As he dug around inside of the drawer he could feel Louis' hands roaming from his torso to his chest, then over his shoulders and over his shoulder blades. His warm touch turned soft as his fingertips scaled up and down the line of his spine. Liam swallowed back, feeling relieved when he finally found what he was looking for, not wanting to give into Louis like he knew he would. 

When Liam came back to Louis his freehand combed through his hair, and when it reached the back of his head his fingers gripped into Louis' hair until a groan fell from the blue-eyed boys lips. Liam placed his mouth over Louis' to choke the sound away, wanting to have Louis' vocals swallowed by his own mouth. His breathing was heavy as he moved his lips over Louis' wishing to lick at every crevice of Louis' mouth so he could pinpoint every single taste this boy had to give. 

Pulling away, Liam set the condom and bottle of lube next to Louis' thigh so he could finally get rid of both pairs of jeans that caged their erections. He couldn't help but to palm Louis through his pants first, wanting to hear more of those sweet whimpers escape Louis' throat breathlessly as he tried to choke out pleads to Liam. Once he was satisfied enough, a sly smile spread across his lips before he took Louis' zipper between his thumb and index fingers and pulled down his zipper. His brown eyes peered at the bump of Louis' cock. Inhaling a sharp breath, Liam hooked his fingers into both the waist of Louis' jeans and his underwear before he began to pull them down, Louis helping him out by lifting his hips off of the mattress so Liam could pull them off the delicious curve of his ass. Then he pulled both items of clothing all the way off of his ankles, pushing them over the edge of the bed so they could rest in a pile onto the floor.

His erection laid flat against his stomach and Liam couldn't help but to lick his lips, thinking back to all the times he had Louis' cock in his mouth. WIth his fingers gripping onto Louis' thighs tightly, Liam's leaned down and pressed his lips against the small bruise already appearing on his hip bone. His kisses peppered along the length of his base, letting small puffs of his breath hit over Louis' rigid and highly sensitive skin. 

"Listen carefully," Liam began, keeping his voice strong,"I want you to hold your legs up and spread them wide for me. Don't let go and don't touch yourself until I say you can." His hand slipped off of Louis' thigh so he could reach for the lube and apply some onto his fingers, ones that were itching to get inside the depths of the other boy and stretch his hole so he could be the one fitting inside of him. 

He waited as Louis did what he instructed him to, Louis wearing a wicked grin of his own as he pulled his legs back and rolled his hips so he could sink into the mattress at just the wight angle. His hands held onto the back of his knees as his legs hung loosely into the air, his body looking very welcoming for Liam. 

"Fuck, you look stunning." Liam hissed as he crouched his own body down between Louis' legs, his glistening fingers setting up at Louis' hole, fingertips tracing along the smoothness of his rim, his eyes catching Louis' muscles clenching at the first ghosting contact. "Relax for me, baby." Liam coaxed as his tongue traced over his lips. 

"Please touch me, Li." Louis begged him as he tried to move his body downwards so Liam's fingers could brush against him again and cause an overwhelming sensation all over his body. 

The initial push left Louis to letting out a hitched curse and Liam glanced up at him with a satisfied smirk as he saw Louis' eyes squeeze shut, his fingers gripping to where he was holding onto his legs, legs that would soon be wrapped around and clenching around Liam, just as his muscles were doing to his fingers just then. He reminded Louis to relax so he didn't have to force his fingers into Louis' hole, feeling the constricting wrap his fingers seemed to be bounded in just before he felt the smooth slippery muscles give him some slack, making enough room for Liam to get past his first knuckle; his fingers only halfway into Louis. He stilled them there, moving his wrist so that his fingers would twist and drag along his swelling insides.

Feeling his muscles stretch out to the desired size for Liam, he slipped his fingers out, earning a whine of the missing loss from Louis. Liam motioned to Louis to wait for him so he could removed his jeans and underwear, which he eventually got out of and pushed onto the floor so they landed near Louis' earlier discarded clothing. Then he picked up the foiled wrapped condom and opened the packaging, slipping it over his erect cock, signifying that he was ready to fuck Louis. His eyes narrowed in lustfully onto his best friend that had been a mewling mess all because of him. It was the gratification that Liam couldn't help but desire. 

"Try to keep up with me, yeah?" Liam breathed out as he leaned forward to position his tip near Louis' prepped hole, his other hand landed onto Louis' hip, ready to guide him along to his movements.

As Louis started to nod to him, a gasp left his lips as Liam pulled him closer to him so his legs could drape around his waist, which they both knew would tighten later so Louis was able to hold on as Liam thrusted against him. He allowed Louis to take hold of his own erection, licking at his lips as he watched Louis' thumb stroke over his tip, where his pre-come was wiped around the aching pink head. 

Liam's own thumb began to impatiently tap against Louis' hip, a sharp pang of arousal heated over his body a his hips rocked forward in small quick movements so his tip could tease at Louis' hole, making the other boy's hands squeeze around his base and plead to the younger boy again to not to stop what he was doing, which Liam didn't have any plans on doing. When Liam was able to see Louis' blue eyes in the dim light of the hotel room his breath caught in his throat at how his gaze reflected the same lust that Liam held. 

Louis slowly nodded his head as his hands slowly stroked his length up and down, and Liam could tell just how anxious Louis was to start going faster by the slight squirms he was able to feel underneath him. With a grunt, Liam managed to push his tip into Louis' hole, his teeth sinking into his lip as his body felt the need to start to sink from the pleasures of having Louis around him like this. He felt the twitch of his excited cock as it began to nestle inside of Louis, his hips rocking back and forth and Liam checking to see if Louis' pace was matching his. His eyes went back to Louis' face to see him fighting to open his eyes but having to expand to fit Liam's engorged size was the only feeling Louis seemed to be focusing on. 

The pace was pushed again as Liam continued to push his length inside of Louis until a low groan emitted deep in his throat, signaling that he was all the way in. As his thrusts picked up momentum the room was filled with breathless sounds coming from both of the boys along with the sound of their skin slapping against one another's as Liam tried to hit Louis' prostate in the desired spots until his orgasm formed like a hit to his gut. 

Liam wanted Louis to come first so his orgasm would follow like it was all that it was waiting for. 

"Come on, Lou." Liam breathed out as he felt the weight on his arms begin to shake. He dropped his head down and felt as one of Louis' hands ran over his scalp, his heels digging into Liam's back as he did his best to roll his hips over Liam's to aid him for his own orgasm to wash over him, the friction of Liam's pelvis brushing over his balls.

When Louis came, Liam heard the long moan rumble from Louis' lips, which was shortly followed by a warm and wet feeling against Liam's stomach. His eyes blinked open as tears fought to well in his eyes at the overwhelming feelings that were riding throughout his entire body. He saw the white splashes on Louis' own stomach and hands, making his body press against Louis.

He hid his face into Louis' neck, taking in the strong scent of Louis' sweat, mixed with his own and the smell of sex. He licked at his lips before placing his lips onto Louis neck as Louis' hand gripped at the hair on the back of his head. Liam wanted to be as close to Louis as he possibly could be when he finally did come. His teeth sunk into Louis' neck as his cock twitched just before he released into Louis, his hips starting their rocking motion all over again, his tongue hotly licking at the teeth marks in Louis' skin to soothe the boy, who was more focused on Liam's orgasm anyway to care that Liam had marked him in a visible place. 

Once Liam rode out his high, getting lost in the feeling of having Louis' muscle clench tightly around him, he opened his eyes to study Louis. His eyes were still shut and his chest was moving up and down rapidly. A small whine began to fall from his lips as Liam started to pull his cock from Louis' hole. Liam's hand went to Louis' face, softly stroking his cheek to try and provide him comfort as the burning sensation rose inside of Louis again. When he was out of the older boy, Liam rolled of to the side to lay down next to Louis so he could catch his own breath and admire his best friend in the vulnerable state he only seemed to show in these moments. 

"Liam," Louis panted out his name in question as he turned on his side to look at Liam, who was still sitting up to pull the sheets and blankets over Louis' body.

Even if it was drunk sex, Liam would always care about Louis once they were finished. He could never bring himself to pull out of Louis and then be done with him like he was nothing but a fuck to him because Louis would never be just that. He would always be more.

"Yeah?" He asked as he made sure Louis was tucked up to his content before he propped his head up with his arm, his other skimming lightly over the top blanket, his eyes following the movements.

"I'm really glad that we're fri- No." He shook his head, which made Liam's attention immediately glue to Louis as a worried feeling made his stomach drop.

"What's going on, Lou?" He asked carefully, keeping his breath in as he tried to search Louis' gaze. He was afraid that Louis was going to put an end to all their nights together because it was finally just too weird for him. How could that be if Louis' never brought this up to him before? Maybe Liam just showed too much interest in doing this practically every single time they got drunk together. A protest against Louis' wish was on the tip of his tongue because he didn't want to lose Louis forever over this. 

Louis let out a sigh. "It's not like you're going to remember this in the morning. Hell, I probably won't but you have fucking great arms and a gorgeous back. I like how your arms feel around me and I really enjoy marking up that damn back of yours with my fingers. That's not all though. Your laugh is more intoxicating to me than a fucking drink. I remember the night we went out when you and Danielle broke up and you just laughed and laughed. Your face must have hurt from all that grinning." He swallowed before continuing on his drunken ramble, that completely left Liam in awe. "I think that's when I sort of fell for you, you know? At first, I was all about breaking you out of your damn shell but once I was able to I - I just fell in love you with you, Liam. I love being around you and getting lost in you. I wanted you to know that just in case you ever thought I took your friendship too far for my selfishness." 

Again, Liam was in awe and he had no idea if he should confess his feelings back to Louis or if he should just tell him that he's okay and just needs to sleep the liquor off. Like he said, it wasn't like he was going to remember saying anything in the morning, though he did remember their first physical night together. If Louis, of all people, was able to be thins honest with him, then Liam couldn't be selfish back and think that Louis' confession meant nothing to him. It meant _everything_ to him. 

His glance went back to Louis as his drunken confidence rose in him again, seeing Louis' eyes start to drift closed. His words coming out in a whisper as his hand went back up to stroke Louis' cheek softly,"I love you, too." 

All that was left to do was wake up the next day and see if this night was finally different from all the rest. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Liam has had enough of just having sex with Louis whenever they got drunk. Maybe he just wanted something real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would make a part 2 to this just to see where I could take LiLo's emotions, and this is where the went in my mind.

There was pain when he woke up that next morning, pain that he was used to feeling. It wasn't just the pounding headache and the dry throat due to a long night of drinking. There was also the pain that strained heavily in his chest whenever he would look down to the sleeping body next to him. His fingers itched to be able to reach over to move the older boy's sweaty hair away from his forehead, and then he wished his fingers could trace over the outlines of Louis' face just because of how beautiful and peaceful he looked after a sloppy night of drinking and sex. 

He remembered Louis telling him that he was in love him. It was a drunken confession that Louis was probably not going to even know about. Liam would never try to drag those words out of his best friend again. If Louis' only had the courage to tell Liam when he was intoxicated, then Liam wanted Louis to figure out his feelings for himself and then come to him. Forcing Louis to do anything was merely impossible - except he complied with drunk sex with Liam without a hassle. 

Liam always let himself imagine if this thing between them would ever be different. They'd have sex, sober of course, and it wouldn't always be so rough and hard. Liam would just be able to travel slowly over every part of Louis' body, admiring every part of this boy that he loved. There was more to touching Louis than always using his hands to pin him down or to get him to stop squirming from underneath him. 

It wasn't always going to be about sex either. Liam also wanted to be intimate without having to have his dick inside Louis' mouth or his ass. The two of them would just hang out together, maybe cuddle up and watch a movie, play video games that would end in a little wrestling match of their own - whatever. The bottom line was that Liam wanted everything with Louis and for so long he had settled on drunken nights that weren't supposed to mean anything. 

"Morning, Payno." Louis mumbled, his eyes still closed. Liam watched as Louis untucked his face from between the pillow and his arm. Then his blue eyes appeared once he blinked them open, a lazy smile already spreading across Louis' face. 

Liam nodded to him as his response, slightly wishing that he could still stare at Louis as he slept. He wouldn't be able to do much of that now. It was difficult to look at Louis when he was awake because he was really thinking about what the other boy had told him last night. Liam would never be able to shake those words off and he now always hoped that he would get the chance to hear them again - from a sober mouth. 

"What time is it?" Louis asked as he let out a breathy groan, his body turning so he was now on his back so he could stretch his body out. 

Liam busied himself by searching around his end table for his phone, trying his best not to look over and watch the blanket covering Louis slightly slip away to reveal the skin he wanted to feel against his own. He didn't want to hear the sounds, though not meaning to be erotic, falling from Louis' lips as he stretched. He didn't want to think about the possibility that Louis' body was sore from last night, though the possibility was certain. He did wonder if Louis' could still feel where Liam has been and if Louis thought about it. He probably didn't because of his own hangover. 

"It's only 10 past one." Liam read on his phone before he decided to go onto Twitter to post a tweet about he was going to spend his day in bed. Before he did that he scrolled up on his timeline, which suddenly became flooded with 'DRUNK LILO' tweets, pictures of Liam behind Louis, holding onto him as they happily stumbled back to Liam's room, and there were also some vines that wasn't going to watch. Liam felt his body temperature rise so he closed out of his account and set his phone back, giving his head a frustrated shake, which was a terrible idea since his head was still pounding.

Through his groaning and attention to his headache, Liam could hear a faint chuckle coming from Louis. "Shut up," he grumbled as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"For someone who doesn't drink a lot, you sure give yourself a mighty hangover." Louis mused to him. 

Liam opened his eyes and rolled his eyes over to look to Louis. "Oh, and you can deal with yours so well?" Liam asked, remembering the many times that Louis had complained about his hangovers and how he felt like complete and utter shit. 

"I happen to think so." Louis told him as he moved his legs to the side, Liam not being able to see anything but Louis' back before he stood up. 

His eyes roamed over Louis' back and then down to his ass, where there were small bruises forming where Liam had dug his fingers into the delicate flash. His fingers curled into a fist under the blanket because they wanted to reach out and skim over the marks they caused. 

Louis slipped on his underwear before he picked up his pair of jeans, grabbing his phone from his pocket and looking through it. Liam noticed that he was typing something and chuckling to himself. 

"What's up, Lou?" Liam found himself asking.He didn't know why he was so curious as to what Louis was doing.

Louis looked away from his phone so he could look to Liam. "We're going out again to night. This time Zayn's gonna join us." Louis told Liam as he sat down on the end of his bed, a grin sweeping across his face as he tossed his phone down into the middle of the bed. 

All Liam did was hum his response, trying to act like he actually wanted to go out tonight. Yeah, he enjoyed the occasional nightclub and he mainly went to keep an eye on Louis, but this wasn't something that he wanted to spend every single night doing. On tour, he was used to being prisoned up in a hotel room and sometimes he even liked that he couldn't go out. It somehow kept him a bit more grounded. 

He never understood how Louis could already plan his next night out when he was still trying to recover from the previous one.

"I don't think I'm going to be joining you lads this time. I think I'm just going to have a chill night. Don't want to look and sound like I'm completely wrecked for the show tomorrow." Liam explained to Louis as he founded himself zoning out on watching Louis pick up his clothes from last night and putting them back on.

"Oh, come off it, Liam! Have some more fun in your life." Louis said as he ran his hands through his hair to try to make it seem much more presentable than it really was. 

They never talked about how they finished their nights off together. Liam always wanted to bring it up but Louis would shut him out as soon as he would try and speak up about it. If Liam didn't want to be stuck in this sloppy routine with Louis, then he would have to talk over Louis' protests. He needed to be heard and Louis was just going to have to man up and listen to him. 

"I do have fun," he started off. "How many times have I've gotten myself pissed off my arse with you and then we come back to our hotel rooms and have a drunk fuck. We have fun together." Liam told him, his stomach suddenly squeezing tightly and making his feel sick as he spoke the words. He didn't mean them that way but maybe that was the only way Louis would hear him out - by not putting too much of his true feelings in the words. 

Liam paused, watching Louis to study exactly what he was feeling and thinking. Louis really wasn't one to show his emotions. He liked to keep them to himself and Liam didn't understand why. Between him and the other three boys, Liam knew they'd all be there for Louis to talk and to cheer him up. All five of them would do that for each other. They were a close bonded family of five and would support each other until the end - and even after.

All Louis did was shake his head as a faint scowl formed on his face. "I don't have time for this. I'm off to have a shower and such before I meet up with Zayn. Have a lovely and lonely night in, Payno." Louis said with a bite to his tone that Liam didn't understand why it was needed. What message was Louis trying to portray to him? Were their nights together supposed to be instantly forgotten like they didn't matter. If they didn't matter, then Louis shouldn't be upset by the fact that Liam didn't want to have another repeat of last night - or all their drunken nights together. It wasn't fair. 

Once Louis left the room, letting the door fall closed freely behind him, Liam instantly regretted trying with Louis again, even though he didn't exactly think that he should be guilty. It wasn't like they even began to get into a conversation about their nights together and why it kept happening whenever they got smashed. Well, Liam knew his part in all of this. He had settled on the fact that if that was the only way to be with Louis, then he would take it. Louis gave into him and even would initiate things between them sometimes. He couldn't just take it anymore. He couldn't just take Louis when Louis made it so easy.  

As he sat up in his bed, letting out a few annoyed sighs, Liam began thinking of what would happen if he didn't go out with Louis and Zayn. Would Louis just get drunk and replace Liam with somebody random, somebody that didn't even care about him as much as Liam did? He didn't want anyone else touching Louis - or Louis throwing himself at just anyone who didn't deserve him. Did Liam even deserve Louis? 

More and more thoughts began flooding to him, giving his head something else to hurt over. So, he lifted the blankets up and pulled them over his head as he laid back down. He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would take him to another morning - one that didn't involve so much turmoil. When he did finally drift off to sleep again, he also hoped that his mind wouldn't continue on being such a bastard and give him nightmares of somebody else fucking Louis. 

***

He didn't know exactly how long he had been out but he did wish that whatever was prodding him awake would quit it. That was when his eyes snapped open, his vision only meeting with darkness. Who had come into his room? Had he slept much longer than he thought and was now late for that night's show? He pushed the blanket off of his face, a blurred version of Louis hovering over him and jabbing his finger against the blanket that covered him. 

"Ah, so you are up!" Louis said in a loud voice that rang in Liam's ears, his body still wanting to have quiet surround him. 

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked, completely confused. He blinked his eyes as he tried his best to focus on Louis. "I thought you were going out with Zayn tonight."

Louis let out a sigh. "Yeah, I thought so too but I wanted you to come out with us." Liam took notice of how Louis' fingers were picking at one another as he stood next to Liam's bed. 

"Louis," Liam groaned. That was a terrible reason to have to wake him up for. 

Then Louis let out a chuckle, which sounded bitter as he shook his head and looked towards his feet. "Apparently, Zayn could tell that I really wanted you out with us since I was complaining to him the entire car ride to the club about how you weren't there. I called you an annoying sap that had plenty of time to be in a hotel room. Zayn told our driver to head back to the hotel because I needed to talk to you - sort the shit out in my head or something. I don't know. Zayn and I weren't even high and I -" His voice began to ramble on as he slowly lifted his head up to look at Liam. 

Liam sat up then, turning on the lamp by his bedside and becoming very interested, and a bit excited, as Louis began to talk. Was this the point in time where he was finally going to get what he wanted from Louis after pining after him for so long now? Was he going to get a sober and meaningful moment with Louis?

"Is everything all right with you, Lou?" Liam asked carefully, almost asking if the other boy was drunk. He really didn't want Louis to be. Wait, he couldn't be if Zayn asked the driver to turn around before they even arrived to the club. "Lou? You can talk to me. Whatever it is, I'll listen." He promised.

Louis slowly nodded his head. "I know you will. You always do, Liam. You're always there and I like when you're there. Tonight you weren't going to be, which means in the morning you weren't going to be either." He took in a shaky breath. "What you said earlier really got to me. I don't know if you could tell." He tried to joke with him.

Liam nodded. "Yeah, I could see something was bothering to you but you left before we could get into anything." Liam said as he felt his heart picking up a more rapid beat.

The older boy lifted his fingers to sweep his hair to the side and scratched at his forehead. "Well, it's hard to be in the same room with the person you tell 'I love you' to and then hear from them the next day that we're just fucking around." He swallowed. "Out of all the people in the world, I never thought I could ever hear such a thing like that coming from you. That really hurt, you know?"

He sort of sat there just being stunned by what Louis was saying and his brain was desperately trying to get him to tell Louis that it was so much more than just fucking around. No, it was so,  _so,_ much more than just that. Again, he just couldn't believe that Louis was here with him right now and saying all the words he always hoped he would be hearing. Maybe this was the ultimate nightmare that he didn't want. Maybe he really was still asleep and Louis was really out and having a great night getting drunk or high with Zayn. 

"You remember," was all that he said.

Louis nodded, his lips twisting to make a displeased face. "Yeah, it's kind of hard to forget how many times you slept with one of your best mates that you've had a crush on. You don't forget that when you wake up, the words you've said probably won't make a difference since we're just two stupidly drunk boys." 

Liam shook his head. "You don't remember correctly then." 

That was when Liam noticed that Louis expression suddenly became a little bit brighter, like his hopes were slightly coming true. "What are you talking about?"

"After you told me, I told you that I loved you back. I guess you were already passed out by then. Lou," Liam began to shake his head, "it's never been about just fucking for me. It's always been something. I just didn't think you could ever feel the same so it must have been just that for you. That's why I said it."

"So, even though I spilled my heart out to you last night, you still acted like I never told you? Why?" Louis asked, taking a step closer to Liam's bed. 

"I didn't know that you remembered saying that to me. You can be a forgetful drunk. You forgot your own sisters' names. If you can forget something that you'll always know, then I just assumed -" He swallowed next, not wanting to go on since his mind as doing flips that he couldn't keep up with, making him easily forgetful himself of all the things he wanted to be able to tell Louis. 

"I had no idea that you felt the same about me. I thought the only way I could ever get you was if you were drunk." 

"You're not alone there." He let out a nervous chuckle, smiling up at Louis. 

"Wow," he breathed out. "So what now?"

Liam shifted in the bed, trying his best to contain his emotions. Louis was in the same place as he was and he just couldn't believe it. That meant that all of their nights together actually meant something. They were just being idiots that were afraid of their feelings for one another. Liam was never alone in this and that just made him want to pull Louis down on top of him and just kiss him until their lips could burn and bruise from hard they were kissing. He licked his lips at the hungry thought of finally being able to do that. His hands would finally get to touch Louis in all the possessive ways that he wanted. 

"Now, you can get your ass back in bed with me and we'll spend the rest of the night like we should have in the first place." Liam offered him, his coy voice telling Louis as his head motioned over to the empty place that was left untouched ever since Louis got up from it. 

A smile broke out on the other boy's face, a short nod following after. "I like the sound of that." Instead of walking around the ned to get to the other side of it, Louis crawled over Liam and straddled his lap, his hands coming up to run up Liam's torso and then his chest, while Liam's own hands rested just at Louis' hips like they were used to.

This time it was all going to be different. He was going to get Louis for longer than just at night. He was going to try his best to have this boy on his lap for always and he was going to slowly get around to every memorized part of Louis' body. 

Once his hands began to travel back down Liam's broad chest, Louis began pulling the blanket away from covering Liam's lower half. He looked down as he scooted "Couldn't even get dressed? You really are a lazy arse. I'm proud of you." He let out a snicker as he brought his sly eyes back to looking into Liam's. "Actually, this works out perfectly."

"And why's that?" Liam asked him, tightening his grip on Louis' hips. He brushed his thumbs along his Louis' shirt to make the material go up so he was actually touching Louis' skin. His tongue swept over his lips as he looked up at Louis.

"'M gonna blow you. Been really wanting to but you have a way with pinning me down with your goddamn arms." Louis told Liam, a hint of satisfaction already in his eyes and he hasn't even done anything yet - unless the satisfaction was from the fact that he learned that Liam loved him just as much. 

Liam's tongue ran over his lips again, trying his best to hold his groan in as he pictured Louis getting his lips around his cock. He loved Louis' mouth whenever they kissed and he was already feeling himself getting hard and squirmy underneath Louis as his cock craved that warm mouth of his to give it attention. He lifted his hips up and rolled them up and back down a few times, letting himself brush against Louis to tell the boy on top of him that he was more than willing to let him do as he wished. 

Another chuckle soon left the blue-eyed boys lips, which Liam's own pair of eyes were focusing in on. "Someone's liking the idea of mine." 

"Are you going to keep running your mouth or are you going to use it where it's more needed?" Liam asked him, not trying to sound too demanding with Louis, but he was growing a bit impatient with every second that Louis wasn't doing what Liam was now imagining. 

"Just relax, babe. I'm gonna be the one to take care of you this time." Louis hands left Liam as he climbed off of Liam's lap, waiting until the other boy brought his legs up and apart for his smaller body to fit in between. 

Liam glanced down as Louis filled his space, his cock now erect and resting against his stomach. He let out a hitched breath as Louis' hand made initial contact with his sensitive cock. Then he felt himself being surround by the hot damp mouth, which almost made his toes curl as he let out a hitched breath. 

Louis' tongue twirled around Liam's tip before the flat of his tongue took a slow swipe up between his slit, getting a taste of Liam's pre-come. His hand gave the end of his length a twist before he opened his mouth wider, taking more of Liam into his mouth, going only halfway before he slowly pulled his head back, closing his lips around him so that the ridges of his teeth could lightly scrape against the sensitive skin of Liam's cock. He closed his eyes the next time he took Liam, this time going all the way down on him, his tongue trailing along the underside once his head repeated the up and down motions. 

Liam's own eyes were closed as he felt all the sensations that Louis was able to give him. His hips lifted from the mattress as he let out a his, rolling his lips foreword to let Louis know that he needed to keep going because Liam only craved more and more from the slightly older boy. His jaw clenched as he tried his best not to start groaning already as Louis' wet mouth.

Feeling himself already wanting to come in Louis' mouth, Liam just let himself drift off, getting carried away by his needy sex drive. He knew he'd be getting plenty of more blow jobs from Louis so coming so soon wouldn't be such a bad thing - until Louis made his jokes about it later but then Liam didn't have a problem sucking Louis off to prove to him that not lasting long wasn't a one-sided things between them. 

Once he made it through his high, Liam lifted his head back up from his pillow to look down at Louis, who was now panting heavily and having his hot breath ghost over his cock. He couldn't help but stare at the boy he loved and watch him try to regain his own breathing after sucking him off. He relaxed his legs, the weight slowly giving him some more relief. He reached his hand down to sweep Louis' wet hair from his sweating forehead before he mumbled a breathless, "come up here," down to Louis. 

He didn't want Louis at his side so when Louis began to climb off of him so he could tuck himself into Liam's side, Liam pulled the other boy up so that he was laying on top of him. He heard a breathy chuckle come from Louis' lips before Louis began to act shy and hid his face against Liam's chest, pressing small kisses along his skin. 

'You feeling tired?" Liam asked as he wrapped one strong arm around Louis' waist and the other slowly stroked through his hair. He turned his head to brush a kiss on Louis' sweaty and warm forehead. He could still feel Louis' breaths puffing against his skin. He'd be okay if Louis actually wanted to rest this time. 

Louis shook his head. "Nah, I kind of want to stay up with you afterwards."

At that, Liam couldn't help but smile against Louis' skin, letting another be planted on his forehead. His arm around his waist tightened to keep Louis pressed close to him. 

Louis lifted his head and rested his chin against Liam's chest, his eyes looking at him as a playfully smile spread across his face. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Liam's hand left the back of Louis' head to move his hair from his face. "Do you think it's your turn for some attention?"

"When do you not give me attention, Payno?" Louis asked him slyly before he lifted his body off of Liam's before he leaned in to press his lips to his for the first time since they both finally confessed their love to one another. It felt like they both just fit and there didn't need to be any rush because they didn't have to hide their feelings anymore. 

Before he really let himself get lost in kissing Louis, Liam couldn't help but have the final thoughts of what it was going to be like in the mornings now - and all the mornings after that with Louis right next to him, remembering that the night before was full of love and it wasn't going to just disappear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe this was a better ending? I hope you liked this!


End file.
